Unbelievable
by DCCCLover
Summary: Blaine and Kurt had a fight because He is still worried about Sebastian taking advantage of Blaine next year when he is gone for NYADA.Blaine decided to take a break and Kurt decided to serenade him.


A week after their fight, Kurt don't know what to do. Kurt just wants to tell Blaine that even though they will be apart for a year that he is willing to wait for Blaine. That he is willing to make this relationship work and he is not giving up just like that. He loves Blaine so much and don't want to let him go.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

After the regionals performance and their win, New Directions decided to have a private party in Breadsticks courtesy of Sugar. Mr. Schue even said that they can invite the Warblers with them. So, Blaine being the dapper himself invited the Warblers to join them. The Warblers had a doubt about joining but Jeff said that even though they loss they can still party with the New Directions because they give all they can to that performance and they raised a lot of money for Lady Gaga's Born This Way Foundation and they agreed.

Puck bringing beers had them all drunk and wildly dancing on the stage. Even Sebastian who is a little sober gets up and dances with Blaine, clearly not giving up on him, seeing Kurt just talking with Mercedes he decided to give him a show. Blaine who is really drunk didn't care at all and just continue dancing wildly and letting Sebastian grope him.

Kurt had enough. He reached his boiling point. He really thought that Sebastian changed but maybe he changed but not the way he acts on Blaine. Cutting Mercedes with their conversation he decided to stand up and walk to the direction where Blaine and Sebastian are dancing. Seeing the fire in their friend's eyes, the boys of New Directions tried to stop Kurt from punching Sebastian but they are too late so they decided to stop Kurt from doing further damage in Sebastian face.

"_What are you doing Hummel? Stop it!_ "Sebastian said while covering his face.

"_Clearly, you haven't changed Sebastian! What am I doing? I should ask you that! Why are you groping my boyfriend? Who give you the right? "Kurt_ answered back with gritted teeth.

_I don't need the right to! I always get what I want. Even Blaine! You should ask your boyfriend why he just let me! Maybe he likes it too much! _Sebastian said with a smirk in his face

"_Oh! Fuck you Sebastian! He is just too drunk and too polite to reject you! "_Kurt said having a real problem controlling his anger.

"_Just so you know Hummel you are not my type. I want Blaine to fuck me instead!"_

Okay. That is just the last straw! Kurt thought and punched Sebastian square in the face. Leaving Sebastian with a bloody nose and didn't have a chance to punch Kurt. Hitting Sebastian feels good for Kurt. He decided to leave and drag Blaine beside him. Following Kurt, Blaine is swimming with too many thoughts. So, he decided to stop in the parking lot. Blaine because of what happened sobered up.

"Kurt, please stop"

"Why Blaine?" Kurt said worrying.

"Why did you do that? You should have done what you did before in Scandals."

"I'm sorry Blaine it's just that, I'm so done with him. I'm so pissed! I just want him to back off!" Kurt said while holding Blaine's hand.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry too." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

"We should go. I don't want to go back there anymore."

"Okay Kurtie" Blaine said with a dashing smile."

"You know you are also cute when you are drunk" Kurt said while starting the engine of the car.

They drove back to Kurt's house in silence. Kurt bothered with his thoughts, talk to Blaine.

"Blaine?"

"Yes babe?" Blaine said while looking at Kurt in the eyes. He could see that he is worried.

"I'm just really scared what if next school year while I'm away, Sebastian takes advantage of you" Kurt said looking Blaine in the eyes too.

"You know I don't like him like that Kurt and besides I'm not going to let him take advantage of me" Blaine said assuring Kurt.

"It's just that when you are drunk you don't know what you are doing and I'm scared of that. You should stop it."

"Okay this is not about my drinking anymore. This is about you not trusting me." Blaine said looking angry.

"I trust you Blaine; it's him I don't trust"

"We've been dealing with this before and honestly I'm tired of it!

"You should understand me, If you are in my position, I'm sure you would feel the same!" Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

"No Kurt, If I'm in your place, I would trust you and I'm not going to worry anymore." Blaine said while Kurt stopped the car.

"Kurt, I think we should fix things out while being apart from each other" Blaine spoke again.

"No Blaine, I don't need this! What do you mean?" Kurt said panicking.

"I mean us having a break to sort things out. Bye Kurt! See you tomorrow at school" Blaine said with a sad look in his face.

Kurt stayed in his car, crying.

* * *

><p>Kurt spends the whole week thinking of what apology he should do to Blaine. This "break thing" is driving him insane. Seeing Blaine ignoring him in school doesn't work either in fact it is breaking his heart. With the advice of Rachel and the girls of New Directions he decided to sing in Glee club and dedicate it to Blaine.<p>

Kurt is having a hard time selecting his song. The song must be an apology and it must make Blaine feel that he is important to Kurt and that he is so sorry.

Finally the day had come. He just hopes that Blaine likes it and they will get back together.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt decided to start our Glee meeting today, so Kurt the floor is yours"<em> Mr. Schue said.

"_Okay so all of you know that Blaine and I had a fight. Blaine I just want you to know that I'm really sorry. I love you so much and I'm scared that Sebastian might get you away from me. I just love you so much and I can't take this break anymore. It's tearing me apart. You've always been a part of me. A week without you is suffocating, there is something missing in me, I lost the courage to fight a day without you here by my side. It has been the darkest days of my life. It makes me remember the days that I haven't met you yet. You really changed my life and I can't imagine my without you in it. So, I dedicate this song for you, I hope you like it." _

Kurt hurried to the Piano and began playing.

_Always said I would know where to find love,_

_Always thought I'd be ready and strong enough,_

_But sometimes I just felt I could give up._

_But you came and you changed my whole world now,_

_I'm somewhere I've never been before._

_Now I see, what love means._

Kurt began singing with his eyes close, pouring his heart and soul to the song while playing the piano flawlessly.

_It's so unbelievable,_

_And I don't want to let it go,_

_Something so beautiful,_

_Flowing down like a waterfall._

_I feel like you've always been,_

_Forever a part of me._

_And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love,_

_Somewhere I'd never thought I'd be._

Kurt finally opened his eyes with tears in his face. Blaine feeling what Kurt feels and together they reminisced the first time they met. They both feel the magic the first time they look in each other's eyes.

_In my heart, in my head, it's so clear now,_

_Hold my hand you've got nothing to fear now,_

_I was lost and you've rescued me some how-._

_I'm alive, I'm in love you complete me,_

_And I've never been here before._

_Now I see, what love means._

They thought of all the things they've been through together. Helping each other out and became the best of friends until they fall in love with each other. They recall the experiences of their firsts with each other.

_It's so unbelievable,_

_And I don't want to let it go,_

_Something so beautiful,_

_Flowing down like a waterfall._

_I feel like you've always been,_

_Forever a part of me._

_And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love,_

_Somewhere I'd never thought I'd be._

They go back to their fight last week and the two thought of life without each other or about losing each other. Clearly, they did not like it and started to have tears in their faces.

_When I think of what I have, and this chance I nearly lost,_

_I can't help but break down, and cry._

_Oh yeah, break down and cry._

Kurt stand up and began to walk towards Blaine. New Directions help Kurt and began harmonizing and backing up his vocals.

_It's so unbelievable,_

_And I don't want to let it go,_

_Something so beautiful,_

_Flowing down like a waterfall._

_I feel like you've always been,_

_Forever a part of me._

_And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love,_

_Somewhere I'd never thought I'd be._

_Now I see, what love means_

Kurt looked at Blaine in his face and start crying hard while saying sorry to Blaine. Blaine just hugged Kurt.

"I love you too Kurt" Blaine said.

"Kurt stop crying! Please? "Blaine said also starting tearing up.

"Okay. I love you Blaine and Thank you" Kurt said.

"No, I thank you Kurt, My forever and always." Blaine said smiling at Kurt.


End file.
